Parentage: The Dendrobium variety ‘Suden1402’ originated as a naturally occurring mutation of the cultivar Dendrobium ‘Sonia’ (not patented). The inventor routinely discovers mutations of ‘Sonia’ at his greenhouse operation in Banghra, Thailand, and has discovered a number of mutations which exhibit near-white flowers. The variety now called ‘Suden1402’ was discovered in March of 2008 as a whole-plant mutation derived from a stem cutting of ‘Sonia’. Several of said near-white mutations were asexually reproduced and grown to a mature size for further observation and ‘Suden1402’ was selected for its large, white flowers and long-lasting inflorescence.
Asexual Reproduction: Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘Suden1402’, by way of mericloning, was first initiated in February of 2009 at a commercial laboratory belonging to the inventor in Bangphra, Thailand. Access to all plants was restricted, as plants were kept in a greenhouse not open to the public, and tissue culture plantlets were in a laboratory belonging to the inventor, and not accessible to the public. Through five subsequent generations, the unique features of this cultivar have proven to be stable and true to type.